Resistance
by elemental9214
Summary: Kalasins world is one where only Leader Commander rules only Leader Commander is right But Kalasin and the resistance have a plan and she will help even if it means going against her adopted father Leader Commander himself but lets just call him Naraku
1. Chapter 1

Just to let you guys know this is my first story I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't any inuyasha characters they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Hi, my name is Kalasin Jiwan. I know your probably thinking why should I care its not like its important. But believe it or not it is. What I am about to tell you is the truth but you need to know that there is hope for world of free will and my friend and I are going to be part of the group that is the first to try. Now I have to tell you that if you are reading this and you live in a world were Leader Commander rules all. Then our (my friend and I's) mission has failed and it is up to you to read this and learn from our mistakes and hopefully save the world from my adopted father. Get the picture.

Sorry it short but I will be putting a new chapter in once a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends, enemies or relatives but I own Kally, C.O.A.S, and Sesshari.

"**General Kally get up."**

"**General Kally get up."**

"**General Kally get up!"**

"**General Kalasin Elizabeth Jiwan get up this instant!"**

Bam! I was now awake and on the floor. "C.O.A.S (computer operated alarm system) why did you have to yell I was in the middle of a very nice dream." I asked stifling a yawn.

"**Well I thought you might want to know that if you don't hurry up and get in about 15 minutes you'll be late school on the last day no less." **Said C.O.A.S

I rolled my eyes as I picked myself up.

"**Young lady you may not care about your reputation, but what about your father's every time you get a detention or a bad grade it hurts not only yours, but your fathers you don't tell me your don't care about your fathers reputation."** She said in the most mother tone she could muster.

"Frankly I really don't care." I muttered while making faces at the closet when I saw all the pink colored clothes. "C.O.A.S what happened to all my clothes!" I shrieked

"**Well your father was here and he thought you should were more pink also he said something about a ball tomorrow in honor of the duke of the u.s.a's arrival and being allowed to bring one guest. **Said C.O.A.S I swear if she were real she would have snickered.

I looked at the closet again I shivered I hate but leader commander wouldn't take no for an answer and C.O.A.S knows it. "Ok I'll wear this pink shirt but I need you to change the caprees to blue, the belt to white, and the headband to white." I said my voice shaking as I thought of the dreaded pink.

"**That 'headband' as you call it tells everyone that you are the next leader commander." **Said C.O.A.S

"Which everyone already knows why so think I come home with bruises every night and why do you think Nitric Nijinsky had a black eye for a week?" I said with directivity.

"**Dare I ask why?" **

"He thought it would be fun to push my buttons by picking on someone I asked him to stop and for that reason he didn't so I fought him." I said calmly

"**You fought him! You fought General Nijinsky's son! If you cause him not to side with your father…"**

"He told his Father he was wrestling with his friends and it got out of hand." I interrupted "besides if I didn't do something about it my conscious would be at me until I did."

"**Leader commander wiped your memories so why couldn't he wipe your conscious to." **C.O.A.S mumbled

"What?" I said

"**Sesshari Himeno's here." **Said C.O.A.S quickly

Don't worry you will find out more about Sesshari in the next chapter see you then.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends, enemies or relatives but I own Kally, C.O.A.S, and Sesshari.

Last time on resistance

"**Leader commander wiped your memories so why couldn't he wipe your conscious to." **C.O.A.S mumbled

"What?" I said

"**Sesshari Himeno's here." **Said C.O.A.S quickly

"Tell her I'm coming." I said as I grabbed my I.S.B.B (infinite storage back-pack belt) hooked it around my waist and walked through the door.

"Hey" said Sesshari

"Hey your self" I said as we started walking

Sesshari has been my friend since the first day of school. Sesshari is hanyou she has amber eyes long white hair and white ears at the top of her head. Today Sesshari was wearing a pale orange t-shirt and jean caprees. Like I said Sesshari and I have been best friends since the first day of school but how we met was just weird.

It was during recess and the teacher had been stupid enough to the other kids that I was leader commander's daughter. So as soon as we step out side I was ganged up on the boys in my class surrounding me and began kicking punching me. I tried to dodge but there were too many people. That's when Sesshari stepped in she began fighting them. Now that I had breathing I began to fight as well. We fought side by side that day we've been friends ever since even if our fathers don't like each other. Neither of us are sure why. Sesshari tried to talk to her dad about it but the only thing she got out of him was it had to do with the war.

By war he meant the Shikon no Tama war when Leader Commander defeated many who came after the jewel put it back together and became out leader yada, yada, yada. Once Sesshari made the mistake of asking if it was because he killed her uncle he just gave her and odd and grounded her for a month.

I checked my watch if we didn't get to school in three minutes we'd be late for the third time this week we'd get detention for sure. I turned to Sesshari her eyes sparkled and almost dared me on "hyper-race you'' I said and we were off and running through the streets dodging O.L.F (organic life forms) rushed through the school doors closed, grabbed our stuff from our lockers raced into homeroom and just before the door shut you could make out the distant call of a teacher saying "no hyper-accelerating in the hall."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends, enemies or relatives but I own Kally, C.O.A.S, and Sesshari.

Today like any other school day was ummm. How to put this THE WORST SPENT 6 HOURS OF OUR PRE-ADULT LIVES! And because it was the last day of school it was even worst you see last day of school was the day any one in any school had to sit in there homeroom for six hours as the teacher would tell us all the "great things" that leader commander did ranging from the capture of the inu-gang to the defeat of Sesshomauru the son of the great dog demon Inutaisho at that point the class would be filled with snickers and I would have to grab Sesshari to keep her from going full demon and killing everyone. The worst part was at the end when the got to the part about me and they would say how they hoped that I would be as good as my 'father' and Susan Suzuki would start muttering under her breathe about how compared to her I was a street rat and was extremely tempted to ask her if she could say that a little louder so everyone could hear but Sesshari gave me that said "if you do your just as bad as your 'father'"

finally we were dismissed. Glad that I have L.C.S tonight. What most people thought L.C.S stood for was Leader Commander's Squadron but it actually stood for Leader Commander Sucks Sesshari's dad Sesshomauru started it but he let Sesshari pick the name (she was 3 at the time). I learned about it from Hikaru who was my nanny when I was little she the one who told me about the mind. I don't remember anything past when I first woke up in my nanny's arm when I was three. I don't remember my parents. I didn't even know I was and elemental till Sesshari told me I had and aura like (through I didn't believe until we had I bean growing project in 1st grade and mine had finished growing with in a day.) the only thing I do remember is seeing a demon slayer, a monk, a priestess, a hanyou, a fox demon, a cat demon ,a flash of light and where they stood a statue of them in there place. This is my story and it's a story that needs to be told.

Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up and don't worry there will be action in the next couple of chapter. So see you then.

Oh I just remember I will not update until I get ten reviews so **review please**


End file.
